


No rest for the wicked

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: Demon deals AU [4]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demon possession, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Possession, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Ryu finally shows up at Ice's door. Ranmaru wakes up with zero recollections. Lee complicates things further and Jesse struggles to piece everything together after all this time.





	No rest for the wicked

The sun shining through the gaps of the curtain is what draws Ice out of his slumber, opening his eyes bit by bit until he can open them fully, still sensitive to light. The bed is otherwise empty, Ice instantly looking to the bedside table for the note he knows will be there waiting, Lee’s trademark for when he leaves on urgent business in the mornings. Ice knows it’s irrational to be so attached to someone who probably has an abundance of ulterior motives and who he met under dire circumstances, but times have changed and shown him that perhaps there is more to Lee than Lee would ever be open to admitting himself. Besides, its not as if Ice has many other confidantes left.

_Good morning, sunshine. I had to leave, urgent matters to attend to and whatnot. Left you a surprise in the kitchen, from your darling, Lee._

Ice snorts at the note, amused by the way he can practically hear Lee’s voice as he reads it, it’s no uniquely Lee. He wonders what exactly Lee has left him, knowing Lee’s sense of humour is notoriously terrible and it could be anything from an actually sweet gesture to something such as a collar and dog food, so Lee can laugh and make terribly timed jokes about it. With that in mind he pulls on some clothes and makes his way to the kitchen sluggishly, putting on some coffee and turning to the kitchen counter. Thankfully, there isn’t any dog food or a collar lying there but instead, a small box of freshly baked cinnamon rolls. Ice’s favourite. He can remember a time when he was younger and he’d traipse all the way to the better side of town to look in the window of the bakery, when he could smell the sweet flavours and would dream of having enough money to actually taste anything that was on the display. He can still remember being bought cinnamon rolls for the first time.

 

* * *

 

 

_The rain was pouring heavily at this point, everywhere looking grey and desolate on a relatively empty street, the few people walking around doing so at a hurried pace with their umbrellas up and coats wrapped around them tightly. Ice takes his time, walking up to the bakery window, practically feeling the heat that was emanating from inside the place, looking in through the window. He wonders what it would be like, to have enough money to buy extra foods to eat, things to have after a main meal. By this point, Ice is lucky he can afford two meals a day, scraping by with his friends to make what they could with the few things that they had. It was only when Ryu turned up that they’d started having the occasional three meals a day, even though they were all picky about him paying for anything, even when he’d insist that he had nothing else to spend his money on._

_“Ice,” Ryu’s familiar voice removes him from his daydreams, reminding him how cold it is as the shivers start to set in, “you shouldn’t be outside in this weather, it’s too cold for you.”_

_“It ain’t too cold for me. I just haven’t got a proper fuckin’ coat.” Ice huffs, hugging his arms around himself and staring longingly into the bakery once more. Ryu is suddenly behind him, a warm coat being wrapped around his shoulders as Ryu manoeuvres his arms into it, zipping it up for him and moving the hood up._

_“What about you, though?” Ice questions, revelling in the warmth of the coat and the slight hint of a smell that was unique to Ryu, a familiar scent._

_“I’m fine. I’ve got more than enough on as it is.” Ryu replies, looking relatively comfortable in a thick sweater, holding an umbrella up. “Come on, lets go in.”_

_Ice is about to protest when Ryu shoots him one of his infamous glares, Ice knowing that it would be futile to argue with him if he’s in this kind of mood, complying with Ryu’s arm around his waist guiding him into the bakery. The smell hits him all at once and it’s overwhelming in the best way possible, all the sweet smells and warmth washing over him. He can barely focus his gaze on one thing for long, staring at all of the different food on display._

_“Pick something, whatever you want.” Ryu murmurs to him, his hand still on Ice’s back as his other gently pulls Ice’s hood down._

_“That.” Ice points, not really knowing what the hell it is he’s pointing at, but when he moves closer it smells delicious and looks delicious too._

_“Cinnamon rolls?” Ryu replies, smiling softly. “Alright.”_

_Ryu moves forward to purchase them whilst Ice allows himself a moment to wander around the bakery and look at everything else, appreciating the way he’s not kicked out of a place like this for once, the way because Ryu is with him, people don’t stare at him like he’s worthless. Ryu’s hand on his back breaks him from his thoughts as Ryu moves his hood up once more, guiding him out of the shop and putting his umbrella up._

_“Here,” Ryu takes one of the cinnamon rolls from the bag that seems to be full the to brim as they walk, holding it out to Ice, “try one.”_

_Ice takes it, holding it half in the wrapper and just breathing in the smell before biting, instantly making a noise of satisfaction as he continues to take bites. Ryu watches with a look of fondness, his face now completely soft. Ice is barely aware of the eyes on him, savouring every single bite until he was finished, putting the wrapper back in the bag and giving Ryu a huge smile._

_“Thanks! That was amazing.” He exclaims, with a grin so wide even Ryu cracks a smile back at him._

_“Anything for you.”_

* * *

 

 

Eating them is bittersweet when he’s reminded of the first time he ate them, even if it’s hard to remain bitter about it all in retrospect. He sits and begins to drink his coffee and takes a small bite out of the cinnamon roll when there’s a quiet knock on the door. Ice knows it couldn’t possibly be Lee, who materialises out of thin air in the most precarious positions or just outright walks into Ice’s apartment after having gotten himself a key cut for Ice’s place. Which leaves few other possibilities. He walks to the door with caution, leaving his breakfast on the table in the living room, padding towards the door and wishing he had a peephole for once. When he opens the door, his breath almost leaves him entirely, Ryu standing there with a neutral expression, his hair longer and darker than it was before. Ice’s first reaction would’ve been to jump on him, to hug him and hold him, yet his instincts tell him otherwise.

 _This isn’t the same Ryu that found you all those years ago,_ he reminds himself, _he left you and he lied to you._

“What do you want?” Ice’s voice is surprisingly cold as he leaves the door ajar, walking back into his living room without glancing back, knowing Ryu will most likely walk in behind him and close the door behind himself. _Just like old times, but not_. Ryu’s footsteps are barely audible as he follows Ice into the room, closing the door behind himself and hovering near the doorway of the apartment with an air of awkwardness that had never been there before.

“I needed to see you.” His voice is quiet, measured, like he’s trying to gauge the right level of volume and the right tone of voice. Ice hates that it feels like Ryu doesn’t know what to do anymore because it makes it evident he doesn’t really know _him_ anymore either.

“Yeah? What changed your mind? It’s been a year, Ryu. You clearly didn’t _need_ to see me.” Ice replies, sitting down on the couch and drinking some of his coffee, trying to ignore the cinnamon rolls sitting on the table, feeling that they just remind him of easier times, of better times than this, at least.

“I was always watching you, Ice. I just couldn’t-,” Ryu begins, Ice sighing loudly and interrupting.

“You couldn’t what? Tell me what you were? Actually come and _see_ me? Tell me that you didn’t think I was a worthless piece of shit like you implied the last time you saw me?” Ice’s voice raises as he slams the cup down on the table, running his fingers through his hair, exasperated.

“I never said you were worthless, you know I’d never think that.” Ryu’s voice is still low but it’s laced with the familiar concern that Ice has become accustomed to, though this time he finds it hard to believe.

“I don’t know anythin’ about you, apparently.” Ice’s stare is so passive, so neutral that Ryu can’t help but feel concerned with the lack of emotion, the way Ice has slipped into finding it easier to pretend like he doesn’t care than to be genuine. _And it’s my fault,_ Ryu thinks, _I did this to him._

“I was going to tell you, Ice. It’s a little too much to just casually spring into a conversation, so I was going to wait until the right time.” Ryu sighs, wanting nothing more than to hold Ice the way he used to when Ice was upset, when he’d lean into Ryu’s touch and calm down instantly. Something tells him the time has passed for such things.

“I wonder when the right time was gonna be. Considering someone else had to tell me ‘bout it.” Ice stares at the ceiling, a frown slowly forming on his face, his mouth set into a hard line.

“You mean Lee?” It’s Ryu’s voice that now turns cold, his eyes narrowing. “You trust him?”

“He’s been around a long time and has been completely honest with me. More than I can say for you.” Ice’s words hit hard and Ryu has to resist the rather human urge to exit the room immediately, overcome with emotion. He knows it would serve little purpose, so he stands his ground instead.

“Stop behaving like a child and let me explain.” Ryu’s voice is hard, his eyes more intense than usual. “I needed to go back to Kuryu. I’d already spent too long away from them and they were getting suspicious. I thought I’d be able to find some answers and come back to help you. Clearly, I was wrong. I didn’t _mean_ to be away for so long.”

“You’re welcome to spend more time with _your_ people. At least you’ve got some.” Ice’s gaze is hard but his eyes are welling up with tears, his lip quivering slightly. Before Ryu can even compute what he’s doing he’s kneeling in front of Ice, taking him into his arms instantly and holding the back of Ice’s head.

“I’m here now.” Ryu whispers, stroking the back of Ice’s head softly, holding him close and letting Ice’s head fall near his neck. “You’re not alone.”

“You _left_ me,” Ice whimpers into his neck, the swift intakes of breath indicating he’s now fully crying, the shaking in his back accompanying the muffled sounds, “you said you’d never leave me. I had no-one but Lee.”

“I never wanted to leave you, I had to leave to keep you safe. I’d do it all over again to keep you safe.” Ryu replies, tensing at the mention of Lee but continuing to stroke down Ice’s back rhythmically, circling his other arm tightly around Ice’s waist, squeezing him.

“I want you to leave.” Ice moves his head back, his eyes now dry, his gaze firm. “I need time. You can’t just show up here and expect me to just forgive you, Ryu, it’s not fuckin’ _fair_.”

“I know. I’m not going to insult you by trying to apologise.” Ryu moves his arm from around Ice’s waist but moves his other hand from the back of Ice’s neck onto his cheek instead, running his thumb across it. “I will be waiting for when you are ready.”

“Right.” Ice gives Ryu one last lingering stare before standing up, motioning to the door. “I’m sure I’ll call you if I need you.”

Ryu has to stop himself from saying that Ice will probably call Lee ten times in the time it takes him to consider calling Ryu, now, so he just nods instead. He has to stop himself from looking back at Ice, knowing that if he does he’ll never want to leave again. Not that it matters much now, with the damage already done.

 

* * *

 

 

Across the other side of town, Ranmaru Hayashi awakens, his head pounding and his breathing ragged and raspy. The location is a complete mystery to him, some mangy side-street in the dead of night, the shivers so violent that it hurts to move. When he finds the will to sit up fully, his back is wracked with pain, his hand grasping onto the wall and aiding in pulling himself up at a torturously slow pace. Even though his head is spinning he makes his way down the street, the nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him he needs to get a move on and get out of here as soon as possible. He searches his pockets for his phone but finds nothing, looking down at himself and wondering what the hell he’s wearing, having never worn anything but black since he was probably seven, now wearing a headache inducing mix of colours that he wouldn’t consider in his wildest dreams. The surroundings are at least moderately familiar once he makes it to a main street, he’s certain he’s in Little Asia, though he has no idea why or how he got here.

 _What the fuck has happened to me?_ He thinks, knowing that he’s been blackout drunk before but not like this, not to mention he hasn’t drank like that in years after realising just how horribly it affected him. Briefly he wonders where Hirai and Takano are, feeling oddly lost without the knowledge of where exactly they were at any given time.

“Excuse me?” The voice is deep and sounds formal, but Ranmaru can’t mistake the gentle note of concern in their voice. “Are you okay?”

Ranmaru looks the man up and down, wondering if he should be considered a threat until he acknowledges if he were, he wouldn’t have stopped to make his presence known, let alone ask him if he’s okay. The man is in all white, his hair neatly cut and styled out of his face, his posture straight backed with his arms clasped behind him.

“I don’t fuckin’ know,” Ranmaru wheezes, his chest still sore and his throat as raspy as ever, “I can’t remember anything.”

“Do you need a phone?” The man questions, walking over to him with searching eyes. “Or a ride home?”

“Home.” Ranmaru replies, caring little about the precarious position he’s putting himself in by letting this stranger know he’s vulnerable, having an odd sense of intuition that this man can be trusted.

“Right, well. If you direct me then I’ll be able to get you there,” he strolls over to and all-white motorcycle and Ranmaru wonders why he feels another nagging feeling in the back of his mind, but pushes it back, to concerned with finding out what the hell is going on to give a shit, “I’m Koo.”

“Ranmaru.” He replies, holding onto his head as he makes his way over to the motorcycle, Koo already sitting on it. He shakes his head when Koo goes to pass him a helmet and although he gets a narrow-eyed look in response, Koo clearly decides it’s better to let it be. So Ranmaru gets on the back of the motorcycle, deciding it best to wrap his arms around Koo’s waist instead of hold the back of his jacket, knowing he’s too weak right now to risk it. Koo looks back at him briefly before setting off, following Ranmaru’s pointing and directions carefully until they reach their destination, a block of apartments that aren’t exactly expensive looking but aren’t on the poverty-ridden side of town.

“This’ll do.” Ranmaru rasps, getting off the bike and stumbling, Koo’s arm around his waist keeping him upright.

“Do you need help up the stairs?” He questions, his hand still on Ranmaru’s lower back.

“Nah, we’ve got an elevator, I’m sure I’ll manage.” Ranmaru’s grin is slower to spread across his face than usual, but Koo regards him with a look of curiosity before shaking his head with a small smile, handing him a small piece of paper. “My number, if you need help again.”

“You usually hand your number out this quickly, or is it just to guys who look like me?” Ranmaru’s head is ringing and the stabbing pains are white hot, yet he just can’t help himself.

“Not when they wear that,” Koo looks him up and down with a wrinkled nose before breaking out into a rather innocent smile, “it’s purely for help.”

“Noted.” Ranmaru sniggers, not being able to disagree with the comment about his current appearance, walking to the door to the complex, giving Koo a wave before entering. Koo nods and watches him momentarily before getting back onto his bike and riding into the distance.

“Ranmaru?” The voice is shrill, something tumbling down the stairs at lightening speed, Ranmaru only just avoiding being tackled to the floor and hissing in pain at the sudden movement. When he finally looks up, he sees Hirai’s concerned face an inch from his own, Hirai’s mouth wide open.

“Ranmaru?” His voice is more urgent, his hands on Ranmaru’s cheeks, his touch soft and removing Ranmaru’s mind from the intense pain he’s in, if only for a second. “Where have you been?”

“Fuck if I know,” Ranmaru keels over once more, another set of hands on his waist holding him up, Takano’s familiar figure beside him, “I don’t remember shit.”

“Ranmaru,” Takano’s voice is uncharacteristically concerned, “you’ve been missing for months.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ice dear, if you think any louder, I’ll be rendered completely deaf.” Lee leans above him once more, this time with a knee resting either side of Ice’s waist, practically straddling him. He rests his weight on one hand beside Ice’s head, the other tracing a line down Ice’s cheek. “Do I need to hurt someone for you?”

“Nah.” Ice replies, more than used to Lee’s unnerving habit of showing up in precarious positions and places, especially after one particular incident in which he appeared in Ice’s shower smirking, not bothered at all by the fact he was fully clothed and being drenched with water, more focused on Ice’s face than anything else. Surprisingly.

“Then what’s bothering you, my sweet?” Lee rolls over Ice, now lying by his side instead, resting his chin on Ice’s chest and staring up at him. “You know I don’t like seeing you upset.”

“Ryu showed up this morning.” Ice hesitates, his eyes flickering to Lee’s momentarily before drifting off to stare into the distance. “We argued. Nothin’ that interesting.”

“On the contrary,” Lee tilts his head, his hand creeping up Ice’s chest to move his chin down, getting Ice to look right at him, “it is interesting. So tell me about it.”

“Not much to say. He explained himself, barely. I told him I needed time.” Ice’s frazzled nerves are dulled a little by the feeling of Lee’s fingers still under his chin and when he stares into Lee’s now completely red eyes, he wonders when it stopped being worrying and started being attractive.

“Good.” Lee smiles, licking his lips in a way that left Ice feeling the best kind of uncomfortable and on cue, as if he knows, Lee’s grin widens, showing all of his teeth. “My sweet, beautiful boy.”

Lee’s fingers caress his cheek now, cupping it as he drags himself upwards, leaning entirely over Ice with one hand supporting his weight again, but this time he dips down to kiss Ice. The kiss is tantalisingly slow, Lee’s teeth deliberately dragging across Ice’s bottom lip before biting it, Lee smirking as he did so, before giving Ice a kiss that made his vision practically burst into stars. Ice’s fingers latch into Lee’s hair and pull it gently, yet Lee, receptive as ever, groans loudly and gives Ice a look that is so intense, his eyes seeming to burn even redder, that Ice can feel his cheeks burning.

“It’s like you’re _trying_ to get me to ravish you.” Lee smirks, running his thumb over his own lip before leaning down to give Ice another kiss, his eyes returning to normal. Ice doesn’t know what comes over him.

“They look better like that.” He blurts out, staring at Lee who’s face shows momentary confusion before the words dawn on him, his smile stretching.

“Hmm? Very well. You know I’d do anything for you.” Lee’s eyes return to their crimson colour as he shrugs his shoulders out of his suit jacket methodically, leaning over to hang it on the back of a nearby chair, always so meticulous about his clothing. He takes off his tie next, placing it on the chair and maintaining eye contact with Ice as he unbuttons his shirt slowly from top to bottom, pulling it fully open before placing that on the chair too.

“Now would be a good time to tell me if you just want to cuddle, Ice.” He runs his finger down Ice’s chest, his eyes swivelling upwards to look at Ice, who just shakes his head.

“I need-,” he begins, interrupted again.

“Me.” Lee replies, kissing his cheek. “Say it.”

“I need you.” Ice’s voice shakes a little, but he means it, needing the one person he’s relied on for one of the hardest years of his life to just show him _something_ , to show him _anything_ to prove he cares. So, Lee does.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse wakes with a start for what seems to be the hundredth time since he arrived at Rasen, sitting up covered in a sheen of sweat and panting. It doesn’t matter that he’s been here for six months now, the nightmares are still invading his sleep, plaguing his every vulnerable moment. Faces of people he’s certain he’s never met, blood on his hands, the police shoving him into the back of a car. None of it makes any sense to Jesse and the more he thinks about it, the more his head spins, wondering how he could possibly forget so much.

“Jesse?” Pho’s voice is soft, like he’s speaking to a wounded animal. “Another nightmare?”

“Nah. I’m good.” Jesse replies, lying back down, trying to avoid staring at the other side of the cell where Pho is currently seated on his bed, staring right at Jesse with warm and tender eyes.

“Don’t bullshit, Jesse.” Pho’s voice is still gentle but it’s firmer this time, his gaze unrelenting. Jesse knows it’s pointless to lie to Pho in general, but now it is especially apparent since Pho is the only one Jesse has confided in about his confusion. His complete blank from the month before he landed himself in Rasen. Pho hadn’t acted strange about it or told him he was delusional. He’d told Jesse plainly that they’d find answers when they could and that he’s right there if Jesse needs him. Whilst this brings Jesse some comfort, it doesn’t stop the blood from staining his hands every night when he closes his eyes, or the image of his reflection with completely blacked out eyes staring back at him in the mirror.

“Fine, Pho, I had another nightmare. Are you fucking happy now?” Jesse’s tone is harsher than it was meant to be, his words biting and his glare more so. Yet Pho doesn’t flinch, he simply stands up from his bed and walks over to Jesse’s, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“You don’t have to do it alone, Jess.” Pho replies, kissing the top of his head. “I’m here for you. We all are.”

“I’m fucking scared, Pho.” Jesse moves his head near Pho’s neck, despising the feeling of vulnerability creeping through him.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hopefully this is good for everyone. Feedback is as usual, appreciated! Let me know what you're thinking!


End file.
